simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Happy Birthday, Lisa
Happy Birthday, Lisa é uma música que "Michael Jackson" e Bart Simpson cantam para Lisa no dia de seu aniversário. No episódio Papai muito louco. thumb|Michael Jackson e Bart cantando para Lisa em seu aniversário Letra Lisa: What, Bart? It's six a.m! Bart: That's right! Hope you like your present! And a-one, and a-two, and a one two three four! plays the bongos (on an upended wastebasket) while Leon Kompowski plays the piano. '' '''Michael Jackson': Lisa, it's your birthday God bless you this day You gave me the gift of a little sister And I'm proud of you today. Michael and Bart: Lisa, it's your birthday Happy birthday, Lisa Lisa, it's your birthday Happy birthday, Lisa. Michael: I wish you love and good will I wish you peace and joy Bart: I wish you better than your heart desires Michael: And your first kiss from a boy. Michael/Bart: Lisa, it's your birthday Happy birthday, Lisa Lisa, it's your birthday Happy birthday, Lisa Bart: Yeah! Michael/Bart: Lisa, it's your birthday Happy birthday, Lisa Lisa, it's your birthday Happy birthday, Lisa. Michael: I wish you love and good will I wish you peace and joy Bart: I wish you better than your heart desires Michael: And your first kiss from a boy Michael/Bart: Lisa, it's your birthday Happy birthday, Lisa Lisa, it's your birthday Happy birthday, Lisa. Bart: Take it away, Lis (Lisa does a saxophone solo) Michael/Bart: Lisa, it's your birthday (Lisa plays some more) Michael/Bart: Happy birthday, Lisa. Letra traduzida Lisa: O que foi, Bart? São 6 da manhã Bart: Isso mesmo! Espero que goste do seu presente. E um, e dois, é um, dosi, três e quatro: começa a tocar o bongô (cestas de lixo viraras ao contrário)enquanto Leon Kompowski toca piano Michael Jackson: Lisa, é seu aniversário, Deus te abeçoe por esse dia. Você me deu o presente de ser minha irmazinha e eu estou orgulhoso de você hoje. Bart e Michael Jackson: Lisa, é seu aniversário. Feliz aniversário, Lisa. Lisa, feliz aniversário. Feliz aniversário, Lisa. Michael Jackson: Eu te desejo amor e uma boa vida. Eu te desejo paz e felicidade Bart: Eu te desejo melhor do que aquilo que o seu coração deseja Michael Joackson: E o seu primeiro beijo de um garoto Michael Jackson: Lisa, é seu aniversário, Deus te abeçoe por esse dia. Você me deu o presente de ser minha irmazinha e eu estou orgulhoso de você hoje. Michael Jackson: Eu te desejo amor e uma boa vida. Eu te desejo paz e felicidade Bart: Eu te desejo melhor do que aquilo que o seu coração deseja Michael Joackson: E o seu primeiro beijo de um garoto Bart e Michael Jackson: Lisa, é seu aniversário. Feliz aniversário, Lisa. Lisa, feliz aniversário. Feliz aniversário, Lisa. Bart: vai lá, Lis (Lisa pega o Sax e começa a toca-lo no ritmo da música) Bart e Michael Jackson: Feliz Aniversário, Lisa Vídeo Cena: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xKY511tyluQ&feature=related Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Episódios da 3ª temporada Categoria:Convidados Especiais Categoria:Artigos do Mutirão da Tradução